Personality Types
There is a total of 9 personality types, each with their own combination of conversation topics and stats. Every NPC has one but as Billy's powers grow, he will be able to shape everyone else to his liking. The Mind Control power is his best tool in this regard by letting him change the NPC's personality type. SymPathic Link can allow you to detect a subjects personality type through Gift of Gab but once they've given you their phone number, Enhanced Senses will reveal their personality type. Each personality type has the following sections: *'NPCs:' All interactive NPCs that start with this personality type. *'Favored Talents:' The two talents the NPC will train. The first listed is the primary. *'Preferred Interactions:' The chat topics and discussion, hang-out, and date interactions that are preferred by this personality type. There may be other requirements for them to be successful. Note: Success of physical interactions is not affected by personality type. Activist These are the protesters and the militants. When their heart is set on an injustice, they will make sure you know about it. Many will jump from one cause to the next while others will stick to a few select causes until they are either satisfied with the result or just get fed up by the injustices they see. Activist NPCs':' * Stephanie * Terri Favored Talents * Concentration * Awareness Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Science and technology ** Work and money ** Relationships and friends ** Politics and civics * Discussion ** Discuss your current workout routine ** Discuss philosophy * Hangout ** Invite them for a jog ** Invite them to get a coffee * Date ** Invite them to workout ** Invite them to the library Alpha Personality An alpha sees himself as a better person. They believe in results and they will get things done. They often crave leadership positions as it tends to give them power to achieve the results they want. Not all of them are cut out for leadership though. Alpha NPCs * Mary Favored Talents * Leadership * Fitness Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Health and fitness ** Work and money ** Movies and celebrities ** Sex * Discussion ** Discuss recent news ** Discuss philosophy * Hangout ** Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made ** Invite them to get a coffee * Date ** Invite them to workout ** Invite them to the library Celebrant If SuperPowered took place in the Roman Empire, they would worship Bacchus. The celebrant enjoys life and everything it has to offer. Each one has their own interest but they tend to be open-minded and mostly positive people. Celebrant NPCs: * Denise Favored Talents * Personality * Reflex Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Clothes and fashion ** Relationships and friends ** Movies and celebrities ** Sex * Discussion ** Discuss your current workout routine ** Discuss recent news * Hangout ** Invite them for a jog ** Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Date ** Invite them to workout ** Invite them to go shopping Gold Digger Glorified prostitutes, gold diggers value the superficial, the "shinies". Deep conversations are often above them but talk to them about the lovely shoes their husband just bought them and they just won't stop yapping. Gold Digger NPCs: * Kelly Favored Talents * Persuasion * Personality Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Health and fitness ** Clothes and fashion ** Work and money ** Sex * Discussion ** Discuss your current workout routine ** Discuss recent news * Hangout ** Invite them for a jog ** Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Date ** Invite them to workout ** Invite them to go shopping Health Nut People who value good health, a healthy diet and a proper physical condition suit this category. Health Nut NPCs: * Maggie * Nikki Favored Talents * Fitness * Stoicism Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Health and fitness ** Relationships and friends ** Books and literature ** Sex * Discussion ** Discuss your current workout routine ** Discuss philosophy * Hangout ** Invite them for a jog ** Invite them to get a coffee * Date ** Invite them to workout ** Invite them to the library Nerd The intellectual type. They tend to be reclusive but also often a lot about a lot. Their lack of interest in social pursuits frees up time for more cerebral purposes. Being part of this personality type does not make a person smart, it is simply a representation of their interests. Nerd NPCs: * Allie Favored Talents * Reasoning * Leadership Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Science and technology ** Books and literature ** Movies and celebrities ** Politics and civics * Discussion ** Discuss recent news ** Discuss philosophy * Hangout ** Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made ** Invite them to get a coffee * Date ** Invite them to go shopping ** Invite them to the library Paranoid Anxious and nervous, paranoids tend to think that the world is out to get them. This type includes nervous Nellys, conspiracy theorists, and tin-foil hat wearers. Paranoid NPCs: * Chelsea * Samantha * SuLynn Favored Talents * Awareness * Reasoning Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Health and fitness ** Science and technology ** Books and literature ** Politics and civics * Discussion ** Discuss recent news ** Discuss philosophy * Hangout ** Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made ** Invite them to get a coffee * Date ** Invite them to go shopping ** Invite them to the library Perfectionist Striving to achieve the best possible results with everything they do, perfectionists will put a lot of effort in order to accomplish what they set their minds to. As a result, micro-management often applies to these types. Perfectionist NPCs: * Ms. Larson * Sandra Favored Talents * Stoicism * Concentration Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Clothes and fashion ** Science and technology ** Books and literature ** Politics and civics * Discussion ** Discuss your current workout routine ** Discuss philosophy * Hangout ** Invite them for a jog ** Invite them to get a coffee * Date ** Invite them to go shopping ** Invite them to the library Social Climber These people want to be on top. They are akin to Alphas but differ in the sense that they also want people to love them as they get there. They enjoy attention and knowing they have an impact on other people's lives. Social Climber NPCs * None Favored Talents * Reflex * Persuasion Preferred interactions * Small Talk ** Clothes and fashion ** Work and money ** Relationships and friends ** Movies and celebrities * Discussion ** Discuss your current workout routine ** Discuss recent news * Hangout ** Invite them for a jog ** Ask their opinion of an online purchase you made * Date ** Invite them to workout ** Invite them to go shopping Category:Mechanics